


Hints At Normalcy

by Blackbird01



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta we die like Zane every other season, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01
Summary: This is a story loging the events of Lloyd Garmadon and Liron Warren's relationship. In which something goes right for Lloyd, and he gets some hints of a normal teenage experience: falling in love.I will update tags and description, if this takes any dramatic turnsThere will be multiple chapters, I'm just dumb at using ao3
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hints At Normalcy

Liron Warren tried to ignore the fact that there was someone clearly watching him. He clearly had headphones on, as he sat under a tree in Ninjago Park, writing in his notebook. 

He paused his music, to try to see if he could listen in on what the person who was watching him was saying.

"I don't know Kai. He just looks like someone I used to know."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"It would be weird. What if he's not him at all?" 

"Well, you won't know unless you ask!" The last voice got louder, and a pair of feet stumbled in front of him. Liron pushed his headphones down to his neck and looked up. 

Only to meet with a surprisingly handsome and recognizable face.

"Hey, so this is gonna sound weird, but did you get kicked out of-"

"Darkley's? A long time ago." Liron smiled. 

"I knew it was you!" He grinned.

"Heh. It's been a long time Lloyd." He stood up, setting down his notebook and pen. "You've grown a lot… You look good, seriously."

Liron was thankful to be under the tree's shade as he felt himself warming up a bit in the presence of the taller teen.

"Thanks, man!" He smiled.

"Being the green ninja must really pay off."

"You heard about that?"

"Well, I don't live under a rock, Lloyd."

Lloyd chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what happened to you after?"

"I became a normal kid, more or less. I go to a normal high school now. Nothing too special. I'm much more interested in what you've been up to. But I don't have the time right now." Liron picked up his stuff off the grass, "Do you want to grab some coffee or something with me later?"

"Really?"

"I don't really know if that's something you're allowed to do as a Ninja. Or want to, or I'm someone you want to do that with."

"That sounds great." 

Liron smiled and wrote his number on a corner of a page and ripped it off to give it to him, "Then great, I'll talk to you later."

-

Liron waited outside of a local coffee shop, looking around for his friend. He thought it was polite to wait for Lloyd to show up before ordering, as he wasn't officially late yet. It took a lot of planning to set this up, Lloyd had an unusual schedule with all his training and ninja activities. So when Lloyd finally had a free day, Liron didn't mind skipping a half-day of school for him. 

It's not like he would be missing much by skipping, but he wasn't going to tell Lloyd that he was skipping class just to hang out with him. Something about Ninja and honor made him think Lloyd may not approve and feel bad about it.

Soon enough the blond teen quickly walked over to him. 

"Hey, dude."

"Hey Liron, sorry I took so long. The Ninja was being weird about me going out." Lloyd stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled and opened the door for them both. 

"Thanks," Lloyd said softly.

They stood next to each other in line before Liron looked over at Lloyd's big eyes, looking over the coffee menu. He chuckled.

"Have you never been in a coffee shop before, dude?"

"..."

"Wait, seriously?"

"My uncle is more a tea person, than anything..."

"We could have gone to a tea place if you would have been more comfortable-"

"Traditional tea."

"Oh... I don't know any places like that."

"It's fine. I'm just a bit confused. I don't know what any of it means." Lloyd admitted.

"I'll order a drink for you. Just pick out a snack for us. Whatever you think looks good."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. Wait, do you want hot or cold?"

"Uh…"

"Next!" The barista called.

"Just go pick a snack for us!" Liron told him with a light shove in the right direction.

"How may I help you today?" The barista smiled.

"Hello. We'd like a medium chai latte and medium chocolate cookie crumble frappuccino."

"And two cookie dough cake pops." Lloyd finished, coming back beside Liron who was pulling out his money to pay.

"Can I get a name for that order?"

"Liron."

"Okay, it will be right out."

The two teens stood over to the side, waiting for their order. 

"So what did you order for me?"

"You'll see. It's pretty simple. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Okay, but what did you get them?"

"Something with lots of sugar, let me tell you. But it's really good, you can try some once we get it and get out of here if you want."

"You don't want to stay here?"

"I figured we could go to the park. It's a nice day outside. It will be much less crowded." Liron shrugged. "Unless you want to stay here. I didn't really ask, so it's up to you."

"The park sounds good."

"Liron!" A barista called, and the silver-haired teen walked over to pick up their order with Lloyd trailing behind before the blond held the door open for them both to leave.

"Thanks."

Once out of the coffee shop, Liron handed him his drink. "Be careful. It's hot."

Lloyd nodded, taking the drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I will be updating when ever I have inspiration to write as writing is difficult due to my disability so it can be hard to be consistent. 
> 
> Anyway if you would like to hear more about Liron or other ocs I have plans in the works for you can find me over on Tumblr @kay-in-ninjago


End file.
